Road to Atlanta
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: A group hears of a refugee camp in Atlanta that is accepting survivors of the plague that is spreading across the Georgia. When the group finds out its all a myth another group bumps into them and the leader is no other but Philip Blake aka the future governor. When he falls in love again but can't have what he wants the evil inside is screaming to get out and blood will shed.


_Chapter 1 _

They could feel the presence of the dead outside the door as her brothers huddled in the corner of the room as far away from the door as they could make it. Their older sister was outside taking the dead out of their misery but shutting their lights off. The triplets heard the moans of a hundred upset walkers as they shuffled and banged on the door. The bravest of them was holding a small caliber with only a few bullets left to protect themselves. As the doctor said… one can only shoot a zombie in the head.

"Hansel… I'm scared." The youngest triplet said huddling close to Hansel.

"She said it won't be long… She said we'll survive and move on just like last night… Give her a few more minutes." Hansel said to himself as he kept the gun pointed at the door in case a zombie found a way to break the door down. He heard his sister, Theodora scream and slash her enemies down and James shoot them down one by one. The windows in the front of the house were painted in yellows, reds and greens from the fallen walkers as the two of them smashed their brains in. The moans were slowly becoming quieter as zombies behind that door were aching for mercy from the blows the two of them were handing out. The last zombie was killed and James tapped on the door letting the triplets know the coast was clear. Hansel opened the door, holding his two brothers close to him.

"We can't stay here. There are more of them in the barn and this door looks like it's about to give up." James said tapping his foot against the door. His black hair looked messy and stuck to his forehead from the massive sweat attack he just faced. James was only twenty eight and had fit body for his age since the plague broke out. He lost a ton of weight from the new diet the group had to take since their food was almost out again. To Hansel, James was a good five feet taller than him but he treated him like a brother since he was Theodora's fiancé.

"Jump back into the car and we'll try to find somewhere else away from barns and open areas." Theodora said as she walked over towards them wiping the blade of gore and yuck from her scythe that she now used as a weapon. Theodora was twenty four and only five feet five in height so she wore heeled boots when she could to keep other survivors they encounter to treat her like a child. She had two large doe brown eyes and a nose that was broken multiple times during softball games in her high school years. Her long brownish red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her face was bleeding sweat beads before she rubbed her face into her Harley Davidson sweat shirt.

"She's right… We need to find a town closer to Atlanta so we can head there in the morning and find the camp they were talking about." Harry the middle twin said from Hansel's right. They agreed with him silently as they ransacked the house grabbing blankets, shirts, the little bit of food left, water bottles, and batteries and packed them into Theodora's car before they drove off down the dark street. Theodora knew it was dangerous driving at night in the forest where the dead was crawling everywhere looking for fresh meat but as James saw, the barn only a few hundred yards away was crowded with them inside. She kept her eyes on the road as Bob Dylan's music was playing, James' favorite artist. They made it through the woods without running over any zombies but once they hit a small town that was about twenty miles from the city, the dead population rose to hundreds as they lined the streets chewing on unlucky animals that couldn't get away. Few noticed the car going past and attempted to chase it but stopped suddenly when they saw their brothers make another catch.

"Theodora… Can we please stop soon… They're scarier in the dark…" Harold said shielding his eyes away from the windows to hide the dead eyes staring at him while they passed by.

"I'm trying to find a place, Harold…" Theodora said before spotting a large supermarket that only had a few zombies wandering the parking lot.

"You think we can kill them all?" James asked pulling out his gun and checking his rounds he had left.

"No guns. Use the pickax in the back so we won't draw attention." Theodora said turning into the parking lot and stopping as far from the dead as possible. James and Theodora locked the door as they grabbed their weapons and took off in a run slicing and dicing the zombies in swift moves. The group was lucky that Theodora and her brothers lived on a farm and could easily handle a scythe if given the chance and James was strong enough to handle the gore and smash skulls in knowing it was keeping the group safe… and alive. The two of them took out the dozen zombies that were aimlessly lost before allowing the triplets to get out and rush toward them. Theodora grabbed a cart and put the scythe inside as they walked up and down the aisles grabbing can goods, water bottles, chips, crackers and pretzels. James was able to find two large bags of rice and vitamins for the boys before they made their way out back to the car. The air reeked of blood, gore and death as Hansel covered his face with his shirt. One zombie was out near the road watching the sky as he walked across the street hunting for food. Theodora opened the trunk door of her car packing the water into a container that kept it cold and the cans into boxes before handing her brothers a family size bag of Cheetos and three cokes she found and grabbing a diet for her and James and a bag of Sunchips before placing her scythe on top next to the guns James found at the store they ransacked yesterday and slammed the door shut.

"I'll drive this time." James said grabbing the keys from her and kept his eye on the zombie that was approaching the car quickly. He quickly turned the car on and made a quick turn running the zombie over, smashing his skull to bits.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Theodora screamed as James turned back onto the road turning the window wipers on cleaning the shield of the zombie yuck.

"Not really just doing a mercy killing." James said turning onto a street called Mahoney Ave and found a house with their lights still on. It was a red brick mansion with eight windows facing the street and a small black bench on the front porch. The driveway circled as James stopped right by the door and took out his gun. Slowly the door opened and a older looking man stood there holding a rifle in his right hand.

"You all better keep driving son. We only have enough food to last until Sunday." The old man said. Today was Friday.

"Look… We have enough food to last until the end of the month and there is three eight year old boys in the car… Please let us just stay the night and you can keep all the food and water and we'll leave right away in the morning." James said begging the old man. He pondered for a minute before Theodora saw another shadow causing the inside curtains to flutter.

"Is there more survivors?" A woman's voice was heard before an elderly woman stood next her husband holding a blanket over her shoulders.

"They have three young boys and I can another shadow in the car-"

"That's my fiancé." James interrupted him.

"Fiancé? Son… Now isn't a good time to get married with this plague grabbing anyone they can." The women said.

"I understand but I proposed to her months before this was even discovered." James said chuckling at her comment. The couple looked at each other before the older man dropped his gun and opened the door. James quickly waved at Theodora and clicked a button on his keys, the back door opening up.

"Alright now thank them as soon as you reach the house. They're probably only doing this because we have you three. Hansel I need you to carry in the water, Harold grab as many cans as you can and Harry bring in the blankets." Theodora said before stepping out of the car and grabbing her scythe and a bag of rice from the trunk. The three boys quickly did as they were told and gave the couple thanks as they walked into their mansion. The place was set as an old Victorian style with a fireplace and cream colored couches and chairs as they set the food down in the kitchen that was far in the back.

"Is anyone else staying here with you?" James asked when Theodora stepped inside and the man shut the door, locking it with both locks.

"No one. Everyone is either dead or dying nowadays so we stay here hoping for the best." The lady said sitting in a chair in front of the fire.

"I'm James and this is my fiancé, Theodora and her three brothers, Hansel, Harold, and Harry." James said as Theodora shook hands with both of them.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife Mary." Edward said placing the gun on a table.

"We have two extra rooms for you to stay in. Please from what I heard from the neighbors that were still living… a swarm of the sick is going to hit this place by tomorrow. Stay here as long as you like." Mary said grabbing her tea cup and taking a sip of her tea. Someone's stomach grumbled and Hansel looked down and back up at Theodora.

"I'll make some cream of rice for everyone if it's okay with you." Theodora said standing up.

"Oh we haven't even eaten yet so let me help. We have some extra wine in the cellar to celebrate a new friendship." Mary said. Theodora shook her head.

"I'm afraid to drink nowadays. I might wake up one day and find out I'm pregnant." Theodora laughed.

"Hey now! We take precautions." James said pointing a finger at her.

"Alright! Not with the children around." Mary said swapping a hand at James.

"Boys… I'm sorry that you travel with lovebirds." Edward said. The three boys looked at him with confusion. "So… How come all of you have red hair and your sister has brown?"

"Mama said she was born a red head and Theodora took daddy's brown hair." Harold said, his voice squeaked.

"Well I'm sorry you're all gingers too." Edward laughed. Theodora turned around and looked at James with a hard face. How could she stand there while the boys sucked up a huge lie? How would they face the truth that their mother wasn't a red head but really auburn like her? How would they react to the fact that their real father was a red head and raped their mother and got her pregnant with triplets?


End file.
